Mark
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: This story follows Mark and his life with his wife Sephia the Harvest Goddess from ToT/AP . A series of drabbles, four of which focus on a specific child of their's. First in my Children of Aya series
1. Gabriel

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) Check my profile for a link to the 'wii pictures' if you are interested in what these characters look like. It's under my harvest moon info. I took the pictures myself :D

**Sephia** - Harvest Goddess in ToT and AP

**Mark** - Main male from Animal Parade, he wears the hero outfit and crown

**Gabriel** - older son style, he will eventually wear the fantasy outfit and crown

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello fanfiction! The Captin has returned to the fandom that is Harvest Moon. This story is a part of my 'Children of Aya Asumi' saga. It will follow her oldest child, Mark, and his own children. There will be four chapters total.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>Mark had been raised by a single mother. Yes, his father had been in his life for the first nine years of it, but for the rest of the time? He was the oldest child to a single mother. Through the rocky relationships she had, through the many siblings that were the result of them, Mark's mother remained the main parental influence over all of them.<p>

So with that thought in mind, Mark looked up at his mother's photo. It was the last solo photo of Aya Asumi - she had been 48 at the time, and had not had a child in almost four years, his baby brother John. Silently praying that she was watching over him, he walked out of his house to visit his wife.

Yes, to _visit_ his wife.

22 years ago, Mark had married the love of his life. Sephia, the Harvest Goddess of Waffle Island. Because of her job, she could not afford to live with him. Mark understood that. So, instead of living out the rest of their years together, she watched over the nature of the island and he watched after his sisters. When Aya had died almost a decade ago, Mark had taken in 3 of his sisters. They were all married now, but he still watched over them and his farm.

"Mark! What a surprise!" His wife gasped as he entered her sanctuary. Mark's expression softened as he spotted her. His wife was glowing, her eyes lit with joy, and her sea-green hair was gently floating around her. What captured his attention was not her beauty, however.

It was the slight swell of her abdomen.

"Hello, Seph. How is he?" The rancher asked his wife as he walked over to her. She took his hands in hers. In one set, she intertwined their fingers together. In the other, she gently pressed it against her stomach.

"He is fine. A little hyper, but healthy. In fact, he should be with us soon." She said with a soft wink. Mark grinned, dropping to his knees to press his ear against her stomach.

"That's wonderful. Contact me when he is ready, okay?" He asked. Sephia nodded, gently brushed his brown hair.

"I will."

Almost a season later found Mark reminiscing once again.

"A bah!" His new son cried out happily as he wiggled in his crib. Mark smiled softly as he looked up from his kitchen to his son's crib at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah bud?"

"Bah!" He cried out again. Mark chuckled. After throwing a burping towel over his shoulder, Mark turned off the stove where he had been warming his son's bottle. After making sure the milk wasn't too hot, Mark then moved towards his hungry child.

"Hey little guy. Dinner time, huh?" He asked the baby. Gabriel grinned up at his father - his primary caretaker.

After picking up his son, who had his wife's eyes and hair, he walked over to his arm chair by his tv. After turning it on, he adjusted his young son. He then gave Gabriel the bottle, who began to guzzle it happily.

"Good job, buddy." He cooed to his son. Eventually, as the stars began to twinkle outside, Gabriel fell asleep under his father's protective and adoring gaze. With a quiet sigh, he pressed his lips against Gabriel's forehead.

Raising his son alone would be hard, of this Mark had no doubt. It had been when he was growing up, even with his sisters Kelly and Kida helping raise their other siblings.

However, Mark was confident they could get through it. As he rose from his chair to put his son back in his crib, he glanced over at his mother's photo.

_Give me strength, Mom, give me strength._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you guys think? The goddess not for you? That's okay. How about Chase? I have a story for him to. It's called 'Kelly.' Go and check it out ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	2. Kaitlyn

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 4, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) Check my profile for a link to the 'wii pictures' if you are interested in what these characters look like. It's under my harvest moon info. I took the pictures myself :D

**Sephia** - Harvest Goddess in ToT and AP

**Mark** - Main male from Animal Parade, he wears the hero outfit and crown

**Gabriel** - older son style, wears the fantasy outfit and crown

**Kaitlyn -** older daughter style, she wears the flower print outfit and the tiara

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey ffn peeps! Here is another chapter. I typed this immediately after typing the last(yay for adrenaline rushes), which is why, in my opinion, it seems rushed. next chapter won't be as bad, i promise! I hope you enjoy ;)

**Special thanks to: **AidenElsewhere(you're review came five minutes after this was posted. I was so impressed!), KuroiBara69, and HMFarmergirl19

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"She is so pretty, Mommy." Gabriel said in awe as he look at his little sister Kaitlyn. Sephia nodded, not taking her eyes off of their new daughter, who looked just like her self. She had brought the little girl home today, and would be leaving her with Mark come nightfall. Her husband was currently checking on his animals and crops. Deciding that some fresh air sounded good, Sephia rose from Mark's bed.<p>

"Come, Gabriel. Let's help your father with his work." She said, offering her son her hand. Gabriel grinned, nodding.

As the two headed outside, they found Mark brushing the animals. Spotting his wife and son, he nodded towards the tools at the edge of his crop land.

"Gabe, grab the milker and bring it to me, please. I'll let you do the brushing as I milk this old girl." He said, giving his cow an affectionate pat. Gabriel nodded, doing as his father asked. Sephia grabbed his watering can and began to water the plants.

As they all set about their duties, little Kaitlyn opened his eyes, blinking against the feel of the sun's gentle warmth. Her mother sensed her awareness and smiled gently down at her.

"Hello, my little girl." She cooed. Kaitlyn grinned sleepily up at her. Pressing a gentle kiss to Kaitlyn's forehead, she continued on with her task.

"Night, Mommy. I love you." Gabriel yawned as Sephia tucked him in. Mark stood behind his wife, a sleeping Kaitlyn on his shoulder. Sephia kissed Gabriel's young forehead tenderly.

"I love you too, Gabe. Sweet dreams." She said. She then rose from the bed and followed her husband out of the room. He placed Kaitlyn into Gabriel's old crib gently, and after making sure she was properly covered, he then turned to his wife. He smiled tiredly at her.

"Hey babe." He greeted Sephia, walking forward to wrap his arms around her. Sephia smiled, placing her hands on her husband's shoulder.

"You seem tired Mark. Will you be okay with Gabriel and a new baby by yourself?" She asked. He nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Yes. It's just harvesting time. After the harvest is done, things will settle down. Besides, Mom had Leia and the twins at the same time. And they were barely a year apart! We'll be fine." He assured her. Sephia nodded, accepting his answer. The two then went to watch the news, quietly making small talk.

A few hours later Mark took her hand and lead her over to his bed. As he slipped into the sheets, Sephia sat down beside him.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, like always." She promised. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Thanks. I love you, Seph." He said tenderly, kissing her hand that he still held. Sephia's expression softened.

"And I love you, Mark. Now sleep." She said, soothingly running a hand through his brunette hair.

And with a quiet chuckle, Mark did so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Super short, I know. Sorry guys. I wasn't sure what to do with this one. Next chapter will be their third child, and he won't be a baby so that might help. He'll be a barely walking toddler, which will make things lively. Thanks so much for your support. I expected this story to be neglected, but I guess harvest moon is more popular than I thought!(thank god, the more fans we have, the more games we get). And on that note, I am proud to announce I have paid off my Twin Villages(Tale of Two Towns)! If you don't know what that is, please visit ushi no tane/gamestop/other gaming websites for more info. It is expected to come out on Sept 13th, but knowing how Natsume is, expect it by the end of september/mid october. Pre-ordered games get an alpacha plushie! Hopefully this game will get a strategy guide. I love my guides so much and will gladly pay twenty bucks for them. It saved me in ToT and AP!

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Simon

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION**. Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) Check my profile for a link to the 'wii pictures' if you are interested in what these characters look like. It's under my harvest moon info. I took the pictures myself :D

**Sephia** - Harvest Goddess in ToT and AP

**Mark** - Main male from Animal Parade, he wears the hero outfit and crown

**Gabriel** - older son style, he wears the fantasy outfit and crown

**Kaitlyn – **older daughter style, she wears the flower print outfit and the tiara

**Simon – **younger son style, he wears the ninja outfit and crown

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the late update! Life got a little crazy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it ;)

**Special Thanks to: **Beforethedawnbreaks and bubblegum417

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As Sephia helped pick the apples from the tree with her daughter Kaitlyn, she noticed<p>

gurgling coming from nearby.

Smiling, Sephia looked down at her little 8 month old son Simon, who was hugging one of the trees.

Watching his development would forever be one of the greatest times in her everlasting life.

The main reason was because she would finally get to see all of it.

Soon after he was born, she and the Harvest God made a deal.

**- Some months ago -**

Sephia smiled at the small, blue haired boy in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. Her week old child would be leaving her today, to return with her husband and other two children to their home. She, as usual would stay here. Kissing his forehead softly, the goddess sighed.

"Seph?" Mark asked, concerned as his wife got quiet.

"Daddy!" Kaitlyn cried out as she jumped into his arms, giggling as her older brother Gabriel, and the harvest sprites came running after her. Smiling, he stood up.

"So you guys like picking on little girls huh?" He said. The others stopped and gulped. "Go hug your Mom, babe." He said to his daughter. Kaitlyn complied.

"Bye Mommy. I love you." Kaitlyn whispered as she hugged her mother. Her father and Aunt Kelly stood a little ways back with her brothers, Gabriel and Simon. Sephia blink back tears as she picked her up and handed her to Kelly. Kelly smiled sympathetically and took Gabriel's hand. Mark approached her with Simon.

"Bye babe. We'll be back next week." He said as he kissed her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he frowned. Cupping her cheek with his free hand, he kissed her tenderly.

"Goodbye Mark. I love you." She said sadly, turning away from him. He shouldn't have to see her cry. He sighed but began to return home anyway.

He knew that this would be hard on her, but unfortunately there was nothing either of them could do.

"Would you like to eat dinner with us tonight?" Kelly asked Mark as he walked beside her. He nodded, grinning.

"That'd be great. Thanks Kel." He said, nudging her shoulder playfully. She rolled her, eyes, nudging him back.

"Any time, Mark, anytime."

* * *

><p>Ignis and Sephia were twin siblings born to a goddess mother. They had a few more sisters that ruled other places. Together they were assigned this island and ruled together. They shared many things, including the ability to read one another's minds.<p>

And the current situation. Ignis too was married, and had three beautiful children. So as Sephia approached him, she had little doubt in mind that he would not be perfectly fine with what she had planned.

"Ignis…" Sephia began as she entered her older twin brother's throne. "I can't do this anymore. Can we make a deal?" She pleaded. Ignis nodded, reading what she was thinking.

He too had been pondering the idea and had been pondering how to make it happen. A few minutes before his sister arrived, he figured it out.

"I agree. Victoria is pregnant again. She's due in Summer. It's Winter now. I will stay till then. You go home to your family. Tonight." He commanded, turning away from her. The goddess grinned before apparating to her husband's home.

* * *

><p>"Mark." She whispered as she climbed into his bed. He smiled up at her.<p>

"I'm dreaming again huh?" He whispered back, so not to wake baby Simon at their feet. Giggling softly, Sephia cuddled up next to him.

"No, silly duck. You are not. I'm here." She promised, pushing her hair out of her face. Mark's brown eyes widened and he sat up. Looking out the window, he smiled.

"Let's go for a walk. It's a nice night out tonight, and the kids will be asleep for the rest of the night." He insisted, climbing out of bed. After helping his wife up, he began to put on his boots. Sephia grabbed his coat and together they left the house.

* * *

><p>In that first month of their marriage, Mark stayed at the Spring with Sephia. With that being Winter, it was perfect and ideal. But when Spring came around, and he had young crops to raise, that changed. So Sephia compromised with him and came to the farm every other night. The two would walk around his fields, chatting about town gossip, or about his family.<p>

Neither thought about how odd it was for two people to be wandering around in the middle of the night. With their hands linked, the two headed towards his trees.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." Sephia commented. Mark nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Yes it is. So do you want to tell me why you get to stay with us tonight?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her instead. Sephia paused, looking up at the moon.

"Ignis and I made a deal. With our families growing, he and I knew we could not remain detached from those experiences forever. So for half the year, he will stay in his sanctuary, watching over the land. And then for the second half, I will trade places with him." Sephia murmured. Mark gasped, looking down at his wife.

"Seriously?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Sephia nodded, beaming.

"Isn't this great news?" She asked, clasping her hands together. Mark grinned widely, leaning down to press their lips together. As they kissed happily under the moon, they wrapped their arms around one another.

"It's fantastic news, Seph. My entire family, under one roof." Mark murmured happily. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. While he had adjusted to raising his children alone, he yearned to have his wife by his side as their children grew.

"It is going to be wonderful." Sephia sighed warmly, snuggling closer to her husband. As she listened to his heartbeat, he began to run his hand through her hair, undoing her braid.

* * *

><p>That next morning, when their children began to wake up, they were all excited to see their mother. Simon was the first to open his eyes. Sephia had scooped him up, and then returned to Mark's arms. Kaitlyn was next. She had exited her bedroom and squealed, jumping onto the bed as well. The action had awakened Mark, who simply chuckled and took Simon so Kaitlyn could hug Sephia. As Mark took Simon to get him changed, Gabriel joined his mother and sister.<p>

After everyone had had breakfast, the children dragged their mother around the house, showing her everything they could see. Mark simply stood beside the window, with Simon in his arms. The weather station was on behind him, but the sight of his wife and children's bonding has captured his attention.

As Kaitlyn and Sephia laughed in harmony, Mark felt his heart melt.

What a joyous turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the late update! I promise to wrap this story up soon, with only one more chapter to go :P Then the next Harvest Moon story I will be writing is of David, Mark's younger brother, and Luna from ToT/AP. You can see who else I will be writing about in my profile.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Ava

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION**. Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) Check my profile for a link to the 'wii pictures' if you are interested in what these characters look like. It's under my harvest moon info. I took the pictures myself :D

**Sephia** - Harvest Goddess in ToT and AP

**Mark** - Main male from Animal Parade, he wears the hero outfit and crown

**Gabriel** - older son style, he wears the fantasy outfit and crown

**Kaitlyn – **older daughter style, she wears the flower print outfit and the tiara

**Simon – **younger son style, he wears the ninja outfit and crown

**Ava **– younger daughter style, she wears the Victorian outfit and tiara

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hi fanfiction, sorry I have been absent for a while. Life was crazy. Now, however, I am ready to finish up this story and move on to the next ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Mark sat down his axe as his 6 year old son approached him. In Gabriel's arms was a box of oranges.<p>

"What is it, son?" Mark asked, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Where do I put these?" He asked. Mark smiled, gesturing to their house.

"Inside. Your mother is making juice, and then once that is done, she is going to make the jams and pies to sell in town this weekend. Be quiet as you go in though, Ava and Simon are probably down for their naps." Mark warned. Gabriel nodded, and then turned to enter the house.

Mark looked around his crops to spot his little 4 year old daughter watering the crops for the last time.

Fall was here and the air was acquiring a chill. Thus, it was time for the Harvest. The only crops that needed harvested still were the carrots, eggplants, and pumpkins.

Mark was currently in the process of clearing out space so that he could plant his coffee trees. Many of the villages had asked for them over the year, so he had them imported.

Life over the past two years had been peaceful. With Sephia being around more, he and his children were happier than they had been in years past. Kaitlyn had a woman to look up to that was not her Aunt. She had a mother all of her own. Simon had a mother to watch after him instead of an exhausted father, like his siblings before him. Gabriel, who was just discovering his abilities towards nature, had someone to guide him and help him with these powers. Someone who understood. And his newest child, Ava, would never know what it meant to only see her mother on weekends, year round.

So as Mark put his axe back in his tool shed, he smiled at the setting sun. In his 50 years of life, in his 28 years of marriage, and in his 6 years of fatherhood, nothing had ever been as perfect as it was now.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you put up your watering can now? It is going to be cold soon, so let's head inside and eat supper." Mark suggested. His daughter nodded, quickly running over to him. She giggled when he scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"What is Momma making for dinner, Papa?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mark shrugged as they made their way in to the house.

"Why don't you ask her?" He suggested, putting her down. He closed and locked the door before turning to look at the scene before him.

One that was now, thankfully, a familiar one.

Sephia was standing in front of the stove, stirring two pots. One contained a bottle and another contained stew. Gabriel was coloring at the table, with Kaitlyn sitting down next to him to do the same.

At the end of their bed was their two sleeping children, who would soon be awake and hungry.

Smiling at his wife, Mark approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you making, babe?" Mark asked, kissing her cheek. Sephia leaned back against him, smiling serenely.

"A bottle for Ava, and stew for the rest of us." She said. Mark nodded, kissing her cheek one more time before pulling away and heading towards the refrigerator. Before he could open it, however, Ava awoke with a sharp cry.

"I got it, babe." He said when Sephia went to leave her work. He walked over to the crib, cooing at his 8 month baby girl.

"You're okay, Ava. Daddy has you." He promised, kissing her little tearstained cheek as she sniffled. Chuckling, Mark adjusted her to one shoulder and walked to the table to set up her highchair.

"Gabriel, Kaitlyn, why don't the two of you start setting up the table?" Sephia suggested as she took the bottle out of the pot and put it on the counter to cool.

"Okay Mommy." They chorused. The clinking of plates awoke Simon, who called for Mark and Sephia. Mark sat Ava down in her high chair before going to retrieve his 2 year old son.

"Dada hungry!" Simon insisted. Mark chuckled, kissing his face.

"I bet, my growing boy." He said. He sat Simon in his booster seat, strapping him in, before turning to take Ava's bottle from the counter. After checking the temperature on his wrist, he handed it to his daughter, who was reaching for it with chubby hands. Her blue eyes closed once she began to suck it down. Chuckling, Mark sat down at the head of the table. Sephia finished pouring the stew to everyone. Once she was thanked for their meal, everyone dug in.

After the dishes were put away and Ava was washed up, Sephia put her to bed. Mark was in the other room with the older children, sitting in the rocking chair between their beds, Simon in his lap, as he read them a bedtime story.

"And after trying to speak to the tree 100 times, it finally granted him a wish." He was finishing when Sephia entered the room. She grinned widely as she spotted Kaitlyn and Simon already asleep. She walked over and kissed Gabriel before taking Simon from her spouse.

20 minutes later the two were alone at last, curled up on their couch and watching the weather.

"How are you enjoying your first Harvest?" Mark asked as Sephia cuddled close.

"I love that I can help this year. The first year I was home for it, I was pregnant with Ava." Sephia said, brushing a green strand of hair from her face.

"I really appreciate it, Seph. I love you, you know?" He asked. She kissed him, smiling that wise smile of hers.

"I know. I love you too, Mark." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her, looking up at the picture of his mother.

'_Well Mom, looks like I finally got my happy ending.'_

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end of Mark's tale. Next is his little brother David's tale with his wife Luna.


End file.
